Unknown Book, Vol. II
}} Locations Use the Paragon Platform (just east of the Wayshrine of Resolution, across the river) to reach the Forgotten Vale Overlook. Once there, turn right and follow the river down past two broken pillars until multiple broken pillars are seen on the right-hand side. Just before the falls there will be a flat area with a tree. Behind the tree there are some weapons, a skeleton, a chest and Unknown Book Vol. II. Alternatively, reach the balcony of the Inner Sanctum and, using Become Ethereal, jump off the balcony onto the Forgotten Vale Overlook. Summary This is one of the four unique Ancient Falmer Tomes found in the Forgotten Vale. The content of this book is written in the ancient Falmer language, A translated copy, called Journal of Mirtil Angoth, can be obtained if it's sold to Urag gro-Shub in the College of Winterhold. The book relates to the survivors of an ancient war in the Merethic Era between the Nords and the Snow Elves after the Night of Tears. The journal can be dated to some time around the Battle of the Moesring. Quests *Ancient Falmer Tomes Translated Content (Journal of Mirtil Angoth) Journal of Mirtil Angoth Fourth of Evening Star I used to dream of fighting in battles like my father. He had begun teaching me to fight the moment I was able to pick up a blade. Mother had argued that I was too young, but he paid her no mind. I can still remember the elation I felt the first time I bested Father in a match and the look of pride on his face. If it were up to him I know he would have allowed me to join him in battle. With me at his side he may have fared better. Now with father and so many others slain, the Old Ones claim we are left with too few warriors to continue the fight. I was not the only young one to speak out in protest, but our small voices went unheard. It has been decided that we must flee to seek help and protection. Eighth of Evening Star News has reached us that the great Snow Prince has fallen in battle. The urgency to go into hiding has left many of us scattered and those of us still together unsure of which direction to turn. In the long hours of night we keep huddled together always fearing the worst until the first light of the blessed sun. May Auri-El guide our footsteps. Thirteenth of Evening Star In the night I overheard the Old Ones whispering secrets of the underground and the Dwemer who dwell there. I thought back on stories Father once told me of these dwarves, heroic tales of honor and glory. The Old Ones must know of these stories for it has been decided that we will change course upon first light. I feel hopeful that the Dwemer will help us to avenge our fallen and reclaim our land. Actual content (Before translation) Unknownbook vol2p1.png Unknownbook vol2p2.png Unknownbook vol2p3.png Unknownbook vol2p4.png Unknownbook vol2p5.png Appearances * de:Titelloses Buch Band II es:Libro desconocido, volumen II fr:Livre inconnu, Vol. II pl:Nieznana książka, tom II